


ginger mishaps

by hyukjaei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: There are only 3 rules you must follow as a resident of Seoul Uni dormitory.1) Remember to clean up after yourselves.2) Only seek for Heechul if Leeteuk's unavailable (read: dead).3) No pets allowed.Donghae decides to break rule #3, and Hyukjae wonders how he ends up co-parenting a ginger kitten with Donghae.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. peace was never an option

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: "your RA almost caught your illegal cat but I convinced them that it was just me meowing."
> 
> mature tag only applies on later chapters! this is mainly fluff college!au eunhae goodness :)

"Have you seen the first year intakes, yet?"

Hyukjae rubs the towel vigorously against his damp hair to dry it. He groans when he notices the stains on his white towel, mentally cursing Heechul for convincing (threatening) him to dye his hair neon green. His excuse was the hair salon had a 2-for-1 deal, and if Hyukjae didn't join him he'd tell Leeteuk who _actually_ broke the microwave in the common kitchen. 

That wasn't his fault either; Yesung had assured him it would be fine to microwave leftover kimchi stew in a metal bowl ( _"But hyung, it's_ metal _." "So what?! There's metal in everything! There's even metal in the damn kimchi." "... If you say so._ "). They were lucky it was 3 am and not a single soul was awake to witness the pair freak out over getting front row seats to the fireworks show happening in the microwave. Heechul only found out because Yesung ratted them out by mistake, and ever since then he's been using the incident as leverage for anything he wanted. 

Yesung suddenly pops his head out of the showers after not receiving an answer from his friend, shampoo suds still in his hair. "Did you hear what I said?"

Hyukjae drapes the towel around his shoulders and picks up his toothbrush. "I did, I just chose to ignore you."

He narrowly misses the shampoo bottle aimed at his head, hitting the wall next to him instead. "I was joking, hyung! No, I haven't seen them." 

"They look like babies, bro. I swear one of them has to be a high school student."

Hyukjae doubted it, knowing Yesung has a tendency to exaggerate details. But as they walk down the hallway to their shared dorm room after their morning shower, Hyukjae can't help but agree. Especially when he notices two first-year students moving into the vacant room next to theirs as they approach closer. One was shorter, curly blonde hair framing his baby face cutely. If someone told him he was in junior high, he'd probably believe them no questions asked. The other looks slightly older, with long black hair almost touching his shoulders. They were busy moving cardboard boxes into the room, neither even noticing that in their mission they had blocked the hallway entirely with boxes. 

Hyukjae clears his throat politely. The dark-haired boy turns to him first, his big eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, so sorry about the mess." He immediately drops down to scoot some boxes away to make space.

Yesung waves him off. "No worries, we've all been there. Do you guys need help?"

The both of them look at each other for a bit, then nod in unison. Hyukjae and Yesung drop their shower supplies on the floor against the wall before grabbing some of the bigger boxes, carrying them into the room. The layout was nearly identical to theirs, except where Yesung's TV would be in their room, the younger pair opted for a bookshelf instead. Hyukjae silently judges the amount of Korean translated Shakespeare books he sees on the shelf as he puts the box down. 

"Sorry for troubling you guys," the blonde says. His voice was high, Hyukjae wonders for a second if he's even reached puberty. 

"It's fine, really. Hyukjae and I weren't busy anyways," his roommate drops another box right next to him. "I'm Yesung, by the way. Kim Yesung," he extends a small hand for a handshake. 

The blonde accepts followed by the brunette. "I'm Kim Ryeowook, this is Lee Donghae. He's 19, I'm 17."

Hyukjae does a double-take. "You're only 17?"

Ryeowook rubs the back of his neck shyly. "Yea, I skipped a couple of years."

The four students chit chat as they continue bringing boxes in. Hyukjae introduces himself then tells them they're 20-years-old, second-year students in performing arts. Ryeowook, in turn, informs them he's studying botany, and Hyukjae only realizes the absurd amount of potted plants in their dorm room when he hears that. The brunette, Donghae, says he's majoring in zoology. He was more reserved than Ryeowook. Hyukjae notices he only speaks when spoken to. _Probably shy,_ Hyukjae thinks as they deposit the final box into the room.

The younger pair express their gratitude for the help as Yesung and Hyukjae make their exit. Ryeowook even insists to repay them for their kindness. Yesung once again tells them it's no big deal, but at Ryeowook's glare, he hesitantly agrees to take a family-size pack of chips from the other as thanks. They exchange goodbyes and come back into their dorm room, Yesung making a beeline to their snack pantry to drop off the chips bag.

"They were nice," Yesung says. "Ryeowook's a bit scary though."

"Agreed."

* * *

That evening, Heechul knocks on everyone's doors loudly, yelling at them to come out to the common room for ice breaking. Everyone that lives on the 3rd floor slowly trickles into the big room, most groggy from their midday nap. Yesung even brings his neck pillow along and clutches it like a lifeline. They take the two vacant beanbags on the floor in the corner of the room, Yesung immediately letting it consume him as he sinks in. Hyukjae notices Donghae and Ryeowook on the other side of the room, the former had tied his long locks in a small ponytail. Hyukjae feels his heart skip a beat at the sight.

_Huh, that's weird._

Leeteuk's voice on the speakers cuts through his mind before he could dwell on what just happened. The man introduces himself as the resident advisor, RA for short, who's in charge of all 20 boys living on the 3rd floor of Seoul Uni dormitory. He then introduces Heechul as the vice RA, the blonde snatching the microphone out of Leeteuk's hands. 

"Only find me if Leeteuk's in the hospital, dead, alright?" He threatens. "As long as he's still breathing, don't look for me."

Leeteuk gingerly takes back the mic. "Thanks, Heechul. Before we start the ice-breaking session, can I get all the first years to come forward and introduce yourselves?"

Hyukjae watches as 5 boys, including Donghae and Ryeowook, shuffle their way to the front. Leeteuk hands the microphone to each person, and Hyukjae learns the 3 others that he hasn't met yet were Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Henry Lau. The latter speaks with an accent as he explains he's a transfer from Canada, here to study music. Kibum is majoring in performing arts, Hyukjae makes a mental note to look out for the younger at campus tomorrow. Kyuhyun's voice was so soft anyone could barely hear him say he's majoring in maths. The mic is back in Leeteuk's hand and he asks the senior residents to applaud. He also reminds everyone to help the first years whenever possible, stressing on community and brotherhood. Hyukjae can feel Yesung's eye roll next to him. 

Heechul, bless his soul, grabs the mic from him once more. "Okay, thank you, Leeteuk. We'll move on to the ice-breaking session now. Everyone, grab a chair and bring it to the middle of the room."

Hyukjae stands up easily. Yesung, on the other hand, grunts as he lifts an arm up. Hyukjae sticks out his tongue at him cheekily. He acts shocked at Yesung's middle finger but grabs his hand anyway to pull him up. They grab a chair each and walk over to stand in between Shindong and Sungmin, the latter throwing him a friendly smile.

"What do you think about the newcomers?" Sungmin asks him as they sit on their respective chairs.

Hyukjae shrugs. "They seem nice enough. I talked to Donghae and Ryeowook this morning."

"Oh! Donghae's so sweet, he lent me his broom when Shindong broke our last remaining one today," Sungmin pointedly looks at the larger man. 

Shindong was too busy having an animated conversation with Yesung to notice. Leeteuk's voice comes back on the speakers, and Hyukjae pays attention as he explains the game they'll be playing. It was essentially musical chairs, but when you lose you have to share one fact about yourself. Leeteuk takes away Heechul's chair and walks over to his iPhone connected to the aux cord.

"Oh, and there is a prize. The last man standing will win 2 free tickets to Parasite coming out this week." The crowd of boys gasp and whoop, rejuvenated to win the game. 

Leeteuk plays the music and everyone starts moving around the room. Hyukjae guesses the song is by a popular girl group, as half of the boys were singing along to it. He's busy laughing at Shindong's exaggerated dancing when the music suddenly stops. Everyone scrambles to grab the nearest seat. Hyukjae sees Heechul bodily shove Kangin off his seat onto the floor and cheers in victory as he steals his seat. Leeteuk tries to stop Kangin from going after the other by stepping in between them.

"Okay, Kangin, you've lost. Tell us one fact about yourself," he says as the jock takes the mic from his hand.

"My fact is I hate Kim Heechul. Eat shit," Kangin says into the mic while glaring at the blonde. Heechul sticks his tongue out childishly, and Kangin's about to whoop him when Leeteuk drags him and one more chair to the side of the room.

"Alright, round two!"

The music starts and this time Hyukjae recognizes the song as a Girls' Generation classic. He also wishes he brought his phone along, as the visual of 20 or so college boys furiously dancing to Gee was something that needs to be immortalised into video. The music abruptly stops just as the first chorus ends, and Hyukjae manages to snatch an empty chair at the corner of the room. He hears a familiar voice scream "no!" followed by laughing. He looks over to see Yesung standing in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips as he glares down at Donghae sitting on a chair. His big smile lit his face up, all toothy and adorable. Hyukjae's heart does a somersault once more, confusing him 

There was no time for him to ponder on it as Yesung finishes telling his fact (he has a philtrum fetish, as his roommate Hyukjae, unfortunately, knew it better than anyone else) and the next round starts. Hyukjae gets swept into the flow of the game, and as more and more players get eliminated and expose facts about themselves (Shindong could do a sick moonwalk, Ryeowook likes baking, Kyuhyun has a high IQ, Hangeng has met Jackie Chan, to name a few) he doesn’t even realize how far he gets until it was just him, Donghae and Heechul left. Leeteuk rearranges the chairs so both are side by side facing away from each other. 

“Semi-finals! Remember, 2 movie tickets are on the line,” Leeteuk reminds the finalists. 

Heechul cracks his knuckles and stretches his legs. A 2NE1 song Hyukjae doesn’t remember the title of plays on the speakers, and the 3 boys start walking around the chairs. Well, Hyukjae and Donghae were walking, Heechul, on the other hand, was jamming along to the music, stopping every once in a while to twerk. Hyukjae is sure twerking wasn’t even part of the original choreography. His enthusiasm proves to be his demise though, as Heechul gets too caught up in his dance routine that he doesn’t hear the music stop, and the two younger boys scramble onto the seats. Heechul stands dumbfounded as the spectators laugh, Leeteuk coming over to drag him and another chair off to the sidelines.

"Okay, Heechul! Fun fact please."

"My fun fact is I'm gorgeous, but I think Donghae's coming to steal my crown," Heechul says, throwing a wink at the boy who sputters and blushes red. 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes, but he can't help feel the little bile of jealousy deep within his gut at their interaction.

“Alright, looks like it’s our resident monkey man Hyukjae versus first-year freshman Donghae for the grand prize. Who will win, we’ll find out soon!” Leeteuk steps into his announcer role too comfortably as he presses play on his iPhone one last time. 

Donghae locks eyes with him as they circle the remaining chair. The spectators clap along to the song, another girl group bop that Leeteuk doesn't seem to run out of, as they focus solely into the game. Hyukjae takes the chance to take in the younger's handsome face, how straight and perfect his nose is and how big his double-lidded brown eyes were. He was biting his thin lower lip in concentration, and Hyukjae eyes transfixed onto them. He's almost lost in them when the music suddenly cuts out but manages to pull himself together quicker than the other to sit onto the chair. Donghae also makes a break for it, but he's one second too slow and ends up planting his butt on Hyukjae's lap by accident. The air gets knocked out of Hyukjae's chest at the entire weight of Donghae on him, and his hands fly around the boy to steady himself. They simultaneously freeze at the compromising position they end up in. Hyukjae notices how pretty Donghae looks as he blushes red once again.

"And with that, Hyukjae is our winner!" Cheers and applause follow Leeteuk's announcement, and it's the push they need to unfreeze and tear themselves off each other. 

Hyukjae feels Yesung wrapping him in a tight hug as his other dorm mates pat his back in celebration. Leeteuk squeezes through the crowd surrounding him to pass him the movie tickets. Someone plays _"We Are the Champions"_ by Queen on the speakers, and Hyukjae's wondering why these college-aged men are so hyped up from a game of musical chairs as he's swept off his feet and paraded around.

He catches sight of Donghae amidst the chaos, cheeks still tinted pink as he says something to Ryeowook. 

Hyukjae curses the way his heart won't sit still. 

* * *

A few days later, Hyukjae's almost forgotten about the whole ordeal. He's thrown into classes and assignments, his lecturer no longer going easy on them as second-year students. Hyukjae manages to steer clear of Donghae since, as their schedules didn't line up often from being a year apart.

Hyukjae's lounging on his bed on a Friday night, relishing his night off from homework with a good manga and some chips from Ryeowook that he forced into their hands the other day. Yesung had left him in their dorm room alone hours prior to visit some new trendy café in town, and Hyukjae refused his invitation knowing he'd be there for hours drinking overpriced coffee and tiny portioned desserts. Hyukjae never understood the appeal. He's about to grab another potato chip when someone knocks on his door. He gets off the bed and thinks it must be Yesung coming back to retrieve something he forgot on the way out. When he opens the door expecting Yesung's eyes levelled with his, he's greeted with a mop of black hair instead. 

It was Donghae, the first year next door, whose smile made his heart want to do backflips. Although this time, he wasn't smiling. In fact, he has an anxious look on his face.

"Um, yes?"

"Hi. What are your thoughts on cats?" Donghae asks him without missing a beat.

He makes a face. "Unpleasant. I'm allergic." Hyukjae notices the boy holding a small cardboard box pressed against his chest. His eyes widen as he puts two and two together. "That better not be what I think it is."

Donghae has the nerve to look guilty slightly. "I found a kitten outside the dorms in the bushes. I tried looking for its mom everywhere, but she's not there."

He opens the lid off the box slightly. Hyukjae looks inside to see a criminally tiny kitten, it's fur orange with white stripes on its belly as it lay on its side. Its ears were still flat against its head, eyes barely open. Hyukjae didn't know much about cats, but the one in the box looks to be a newborn.

"Oh my god."

Donghae sighs. "I know! I think it's around one week old, two at most. I couldn't just leave it outside in the cold, it'll di--,"

Hyukjae looks away from the kitten to Donghae's face. The younger chokes at the end of his sentence, and tears start forming at the corners of his eyes. Hyukjae's completely out of his comfort zone at how to console a crying person. He puts a hesitant hand on the boy's shaking shoulders. He's about to suggest asking Leeteuk about it, but gets interrupted by said person yelling his name down the hall. They watch as their resident advisor jogs over, his chestnut hair and all-white tracksuit combo making it impossible for anyone to not notice him.

_Thank the freaking heavens for the RA's timing._

"Hyukjae, I see you've met Donghae!" Leeteuk says. He has a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, furiously jotting down something onto the paper. "How are you two getting along?"

"Uh, fine. We actually met a few days ago. During musical chairs, remember?"

Leeteuk's still writing on his clipboard as he hums in agreement. "That's great! I'm trying to pair up every first year with a senior to help guide them around for their first week," Hyukjae can't help but feel like a child being ignored by his busy mom as Leeteuk changes the topic. "Donghae, are you okay with Hyukjae being yours?"

At Donghae's blank stare, Hyukjae cuts in to help him. "Yes, that's fine with him." 

"Awesome!" Leeteuk writes Hyukjae's name beside Donghae in the form. "Alright, I'm gonna ask Shindong next--"

"Say, hyung. What are your thoughts on cats?" Hyukjae interrupts him.

Leeteuk makes a face not far from his when asked the same question. "Pets aren't allowed in the dorms, you know the rules. Why, do you have a cat or something?"

Donghae slowly transfers the box at his chest behind his body. "Uh, no."

"Okay good, then there's no problem here."

A crash in the common room punctuates his final word. Hyukjae hears Shindong's loud laughter followed by Hangeng screaming. Leeteuk sighs and tucks the clipboard under his armpit. "Can we have _one_ day where something doesn't break?" the pair hears Leeteuk mumble as he marches towards the noise, hands already massaging his temple.

Hyukjae waits until Leeteuk's out of sight before pulling Donghae into his dorm room. He locks the door behind him as Donghae walks towards the middle of his room, gently placing the box on the floor. Hyukjae follows closely behind and sits on the floor cross-legged in front of him, the box in between them as Donghae scoops the kitten out gently. It's so tiny, it fits perfectly on the palm of Donghae's hand. They coo as the kitten opens its pink toothless mouth in a big yawn. Hyukjae could hear Donghae's heartbreak.

"I'm keeping her."

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Well, what else can I do? I can try finding her mom again but I've been trying for hours, and she needs to eat soon," Donghae gently places the kitten back into the box and whips out his phone. "I need to ask Ryeowook to buy some kitten formula and a nursing bottle."

"You're gonna hand raise it?"

Donghae puts his phone to his ear and gives Hyukjae an unimpressed look. "I study zoology, Hyukjae. I know basic mammal infant care."

The call connects and Hyukjae hears Ryeowook's voice on the line. Donghae quickly explains the situation to Ryeowook, then asks him to buy some kitten necessities at the local pet store. He showers the man in thank-yous before ending the call. Hyukjae feels a tug at his heartstrings at how exhausted the other looks. _He must've really spent a long time finding its mom,_ Hyukjae thinks. His nose suddenly itches, and he looks away quick enough to sneeze into his elbow. Hyukjae feels his eyes getting teary as his allergies kick in.

"I guess I should go back to my room and wait for Ryeowook," Donghae closes the box and stands up. Hyukjae walks over to open the door for him, sneezing once more. Donghae throws him an apologetic look as he walks out the door. 

"Good luck, Donghae," Hyukjae says as Donghae unlocks his own door. The younger boy gives him a small smile. 

"Thank you, Hyukjae," he replies, walking in and locking the door behind him.

Hyukjae closes his door and lies back down on his bed, manga forgotten. His mind fills with Donghae's teary eyes and warm smile. He sneezes once more, then throws a pillow on his face and groans audibly.

He's so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not entirely sure on the official length of this fic, so if you see the chapter count switch from 6 to 5 or 4 that's just me figuring things out atm!
> 
> thanks for reading ( •͈ᴗ•͈ ) next chapter will come a week!


	2. silver screen beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. this chapter was especially difficult for me to write and writer's block is partly to blame. make sure to read the notes at the end for a little announcement!

Hyukjae doesn't see Donghae again during the weekend. He tells himself it wasn’t because he was actively avoiding him: how could he when he didn't cross paths with the other at all the entire time? Sure he left his room earlier than usual and came back later too, but that was purely coincidental. He isn't avoiding him. Hyukjae thinks if he repeats it enough he'll believe it.

The man doesn't even understand why he's acting this way. It wasn't like he was shy to flirt with attractive people, he's had his fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends. In fact, just last semester he was dating Lee Jieun from the nursing department, the girl crush of every man and woman on campus. But for some reason, Donghae is different. He's quiet, painfully oblivious to how gorgeous he is, and from how he cried at the state of the kitten he found, has a heart of gold too. 

If Hyukjae was a shittier person, he wouldn't have this internal battle. He'd just ask him out, fool around with him for a month or so, then dump him when it gets too serious. But just the thought of those brown eyes glistening in tears because of him felt so wrong. He doesn't want to break his heart, so he keeps his distance. It was in the best interest for both of them.

Which is why when Hyukjae's sitting at the common kitchen island counter this morning having a bowl of cereal, he almost chokes when Donghae pokes his shoulder from out of nowhere. The boy watches him in concern as Hyukjae dissolves into a coughing fit, milk threatening to fly out his nostrils. He passes him a box of tissues while apologizing.

"It's okay. You just surprised me," Hyukjae says, avoiding the younger's gaze. "What's up?"

Donghae sits on the stool next to him. "I need a big favour," he whispers. The older wills himself to look up at the serious expression on his face. "Ryeowook and I have an event to attend for freshmen this afternoon, and no one's available to take care of Lucky."

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow. "Lucky?"

"The kitten. I thought the name suits her," Donghae explains shyly.

The man scoops a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and thinks. He didn't really mind, it wasn't like he had any classes or plans with friends that day. "But I'm allergic though."

"Which is why I said it was a big favour. I really don't have anyone else to ask for help," Donghae suddenly stands up. "Please. I'll do anything to repay you," he bows almost 90 degrees, causing Hyukjae to fluster.

"Y-you don't have to do that. I'll do it." 

Donghae stands back up, a big grin on his face. "Really?!"

"On one condition."

* * *

"For some reason, this suits you."

Hyukjae glares at his roommate. He repositions his grip on the bottle as the tiny kitten continues suckling. Donghae had given him a detailed list of everything he'd need to do for the five hours he'd be gone. Hyukjae had to cross his heart and promise he'd follow it to a tee just so the younger would leave his room. He has to feed her every hour, the milk has to be a specific temperature, and he even has to stimulate her to poop by rubbing her tiny butt with a wet wipe like a mother cat would with her tongue. Yesung came in around the fourth hour, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets at the sight of a kitten in their room. 

_("Congratulations?"_

_"Don't even start, Yesung.")_

"What time's your date?" Yesung asks.

Hyukjae gently puts Lucky back in her box and makes sure the heat pack is still warm. His allergy makes him sneeze once again. He grabs another tissue from the almost empty box to blow his nose into. "It's not a date." 

Yesung scoffs as he sits upon his bed to look at his roommate. "You asked him to watch Parasite with you. Just the two of you, _alone_."

"And?" Hyukjae gets off the bed and moves towards his closet. He takes off his shirt and scans for something nice to wear for the night.

"That's pretty gay, bro."

Yesung's quick enough to block the balled-up shirt flying to his head. Hyukjae can only sigh, tuning out Yesung's laugh as he grabs a black graphic t-shirt and a leather jacket out of his closet. He changes into them and fixes his hair in the mirror. "Soon. He should be coming back in a few minutes," he says as he styles his green bangs artfully. 

One thing Hyukjae's learnt from having bright hair was that most clothes will make him look painfully eccentric. So until the dye washes out, he's stuck with wearing only monotone colours. In the mirror, he sees Yesung slide off the bed and approach Lucky's box on the floor, curiously opening the lid to have a look. He takes his cologne and spritzes a couple of times on his neck above the collar of his jacket.

"You know, you say it's not a date, and yet you're wearing _that_ leather jacket"

Hyukjae turns to look at Yesung, who's eyes were still trained on the sleeping kitten. "What do you mean?"

Yesung finally meets his gaze. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you only wear that jacket to impress."

Hyukjae can't stop the flush from creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He opens his mouth to protest but a knock on the door interrupts him. He flips Yesung the bird at his all-knowing grin as he stomps to the door. Ryeowook's small smile and Donghae's anxious face greets him on the other side. 

"Is she okay?" Donghae asks, Hyukjae not missing the way his eyes try to peek into his room over his shoulder.

He moves over as Yesung walks up next to him with the box. "Lucky's fine," he says as he hands the box back to its owner. 

Donghae opens the lid and all four boys peer inside. Lucky slept peacefully, her still folded ears twitching in her dreams and a small pink tongue poking out her closed mouth. A faint purring rumbles from her small body as she rolls over, round belly full of milk and pink toe beans exposed for all to see. They all simultaneously coo at the sight.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Ryeowook says. He flashes the older pair a genuine smile for the first time. At the corner of Hyukjae's eyes, he sees Yesung freeze. 

They exchange a few parting words before closing the door. Donghae tells him he'll quickly get ready for their movie and to meet him at their room in half an hour. Once the door closes, Hyukjae shoves Yesung's shoulder. 

"You like Ryeowook!”

Yesung shoves him back harder. "What?! No, I don't!"

"Don't play dumb with me," Hyukjae gives the older man a taste of his own medicine. "Last time you froze like that was when Siwon winked at you during orientation--"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Hyukjae yelps as Yesung tackles him to the ground, fingers digging into his torso to tickle him. He tries kicking the man off of him to no avail. Yesung pins him on the floor with his entire weight as Hyukjae's laugh turns to screams of pain. They hear a loud voice outside their dorm room before the door is slammed open by Heechul. He looks at the pair on the floor for a second, then throws his body on Yesung, crushing the both of them.

"Yah, Kangin, come in! We're turning Hyukjae into a pancake!" Heechul hollers out into the hallway.

Hyukjae starts freaking out harder when Kangin and Shindong appear at his doorway with a mischievous smile. Yesung screams from above him. "Don't you guys fucking _dare--_ " The breath gets knocked out of his lungs when the two burly men stack themselves on top of the pile while laughing.

Hyukjae, once again, regrets with every fiber in his being that he willingly chose to live in the dorms. 

* * *

His hands are sweaty as he knocks on the dorm door. He was nervous beyond belief. He had no idea what overcame him when he had asked Donghae out to watch Parasite with the tickets he won from ice-breaking as compensation for taking care of Lucky. He had never been that bold before when asking anybody out. Hyukjae mentally slaps himself. _It's not a date, it's just two bros hanging out,_ Hyukjae tries to reassure himself.

The door swings open, and Hyukjae's greeted by a small boy with blonde hair. Ryeowook looks up at him with a noticeable scowl on his face. The older man can't help but feel intimidated even though he's almost a head taller than the other.

"Hyukjae."

"Hi, Ryeowook."

"Donghae's getting ready. He'll be out soon."

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks, Ryeowook."

He has no idea why he feels like he's dealing with the parent of a date he's picking up. Ryeowook is three years his junior and yet he's terrified of disappointing him. They stand facing each other for an agonizing minute in silence before Donghae's head pops up over Ryeowook's shoulder. He greets Hyukjae then reminds his roommate on Lucky's feeding schedule. Ryeowook assures him to not worry and gently shoves him out the door.

"Have fun on your date! Don't bring him back too late, Hyukjae!" Ryeowook says before closing the door on their faces and causing both men to blush simultaneously.

Donghae sputters. "It's not a date!"

But as they walk out of campus and into town towards the shopping mall, Hyukjae can't help but feel like they are on a date. His heart can't stay still whenever he looks at the other boy. Donghae was wearing a simple yellow graphic tee and checkered pants that fit him snugly, a pair of black low Nike sneakers and a long necklace completing his look. It was a casual summer outfit, and yet he manages to pull it off like a boy group idol performing on stage. 

It was close to dusk, and the streetlights were just flashing to life to illuminate the town as they walked side by side. Since it was a college town, most of the people on the streets were around their age. When they enter the mall and ride the escalator up to the cinema side by side, Hyukjae can't help but notice the passing looks from bystanders directed at Donghae. When he sees the younger laugh out loud at his joke, his smile all sunshine and birdsong, he doesn't blame them. 

"Do you wanna share popcorn?" Hyukjae asks once they reach the top floor. 

Donghae's busy looking at the big movie posters on the walls as they enter the cinema. He nods, and the pair make their way to the snack counter to order. They get a big bucket of popcorn to share, two sodas and a Kit Kat for Hyukjae. Before he could pull out his wallet to pay, Donghae quickly hands the cashier some cash. He waves off the money in the older's hands for his half of the snacks.

"You already got us the movie. I'll pay for this," Donghae says as they grab the food off the counter. He leads the way towards the usher stationed to check everyone's tickets before entering the hall. 

Hyukjae chuckles. "What a gentleman."

"I'm a thoughtful date," Donghae grins and throws him a wink over his shoulder. The butterflies in his belly flutter happily. 

_Donghae thought this was a date._

He hands the usher the movie tickets in a daze. They pass through the check-in gates easily, and Hyukjae walks in front of the other to hall five. The lighting inside the cinema hallway was harsh blue, almost like UV lights. He's busy focusing his eyes looking at the hall numbers on the wall through the harsh lighting when he hears Donghae gasp behind him. 

"Hyukjae!" 

He whips around at Donghae's exclamation. The boy has a look of surprise on his face, his eyes focused on his head. "What? What's wrong?"

Donghae giggles and takes out his phone from his pocket. He snaps a photo of Hyukjae then throws his head back and laughs. Hyukjae comes over and snatches the phone with his free hand. On the screen is Hyukjae's form barely visible in the middle of the dark hallway. Well, everything except for his green hair, that has turned a bright almost toxic shade of neon yellow under the UV-like lighting of the cinema hallway. His eyes cross as he tries looking at his bangs on his forehead. "Holy shit!"

He looks back at Donghae, who's still bent over laughing. It's contagious, and before he knows it he's also laughing along. They take a few minutes to gather their bearings as they continue walking, Donghae making it harder by joking about how his hair looks like a tennis ball. Hyukjae sees hall five in the distance and the pair jogs towards it. They enter the dark hall just as a movie trailer starts playing.

They carefully walk down the stairs in the dark, passing row after row, finding their seats under the mercy of the projector screen’s illumination. They reach their bench, which is at the center of the hall, and walk past the feet of a half-dozen or so moviegoers already sitting down, Donghae muttering a few “sorrys” and “excuse mes” while Hyukjae follows close behind. They sit down on their red-cushioned seats with a sigh, just in time as the trailer ends and the opening logos of the production companies start to appear.

“Oh, it's cold,” Donghae whispers, his hands rubbing his arms littered in goosebumps. Upon hearing this, Hyukjae, in one swift motion and without a hint of hesitation slips out of his leather jacket and wraps it around Donghae's trembling shoulders. The jacket engulfs the younger boy. The butterflies in his belly feel like they're having a rave at the sight, and he leans back in his chair and looks up at the screen before he embarrasses himself any further. He misses the way Donghae blushes at his gesture. 

If Hyukjae was cold throughout the movie, he doesn't show it. 

A couple of hours later, they exit the cinema. It was a masterpiece of a movie. Hyukjae listens as Donghae gushes over the plot and directing style, Hyukjae chiming in every once in a while to talk about the acting. They walk out of the mall and into the night. The air is cool as they walk back to the campus side by side. Hyukjae realizes he could listen to the younger ramble on and on about anything during the walk, just hearing his voice was enough to satisfy him. 

The journey is over in a blink of an eye as they approach the younger's dorm room, lost in their chatter. Donghae stops mid-sentence to insert his key in the lock. He opens the door to reveal an empty room.

"Huh, I think Ryeowook's in the showers. His towel isn't here," Donghae says as he walks into his room, leaving the door open as an invitation for Hyukjae to follow him in. He does.

A loud meow startles both men. Donghae rushes towards Lucky's box left on his bed. He picks up the crying kitten while shushing her. "Yes, sweetheart. Oh poor you, it's supper time, huh?" Donghae looks up at the other man. "Do you mind making a bottle of milk for her?" 

"Of course not," Hyukjae locates the kitten formula and her milk bottle on the counter. He adds a few scoops of powder and warm water into the bottle and shakes it. He dabs a few droplets on the back of his hand to check the temperature like Donghae taught him to before passing it to the other. 

He sits on Donghae's bed across from him, the box in between them as the boy nurses the kitten on his lap. Lucky drinks greedily as her paws make biscuits on the blanket underneath her. Quietness settles around them, a single lamp by the bedside table illuminating the room in a warm glow. The sun had set during the movie and the sky peeking behind the curtains is dark as they sit on his bed, Donghae too preoccupied with the kitten causing him to miss the way Hyukjae looks at him. The latter enjoys the serenity, the domesticity of the situation. He suddenly has a vision of their future, but instead of a kitten, it's a tiny human baby, their baby, nestled in Donghae's arms as he bottle-feeds it. 

_It sounds wonderful._

The kitten mewls and Hyukjae is pulled back to the present. Donghae sets the bottle aside and wipes Lucky's milk stained face clean. Hyukjae can't put into words how he feels to see Donghae like this, his kind eyes and gentle demeanour as he cares for the ginger kitten. When Donghae looks up at him, he can't hide his lovestruck expression from the other. 

"Hyukjae?" He sees Donghae's mouth move as he whispers his name. It is his catalyst. He leans closer, eyes unable to look away from how soft the other's lips look. He notices Donghae suck in a breath but he doesn't move away. Hyukjae's mindful of the small furry being between them as he closes their distance, a hand coming up to thread his fingers between Donghae's long locks on his nape. Donghae closes his eyes just as Hyukjae's lips are an inch away, anticipating for the contact. 

A loud knock on the door breaks the silence, jarring the pair away from each other. Hyukjae hands drop away from the back of his head as it burns him. He feels his face heat up as he coughs, embarrassment making him unable to look at Donghae directly as he places Lucky back in her box before going to the door. He thinks it's Ryeowook with the worst possible timing ever, but the voice that greets Donghae when he opens the door is way different than the freshman's high pitched tone. 

"H-hi, Leeteuk," Donghae says. 

Hyukjae quickly picks up the box and slides it under Donghae's bed to hide it. He stands up and hurries to the door, stopping next to the boy at the doorway. Leeteuk is dressed in pajamas with a headband pulling back his bangs off his forehead, bright pink eye masks on his under eyes completing his look. He raises an eyebrow at Hyukjae.

"Hi Hyuk, wasn't expecting you here."

Hyukjae quickly thinks of a lie. "I was helping Donghae with homework, right Hae?" 

The younger thankfully takes the hint. "Y-yea, I'm terrible at… chemistry."

Leeteuk throws him a confused look. "I thought Hyukjae's studying performance arts?"

"I take chemistry as a minor!" Hyukjae lies through his teeth as they both smile widely at the RA. 

The oldest man squints his eyes suspiciously at the pair. "Right. Anyways, I'm here 'cause I heard meowing from this room, for some reason. Is there something I should know?" Leeteuk asks. 

Hyukjae sees Donghae starting to panic in his peripherals. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. His eyes turn glassy as tears appear, threatening to spill. Hyukjae has to do something.

"It was me," Hyukjae blurts out. "I was meowing. It's my hidden talent, and Donghae didn't believe me when I said I'm really good at meowing realistically."

Donghae whips his head to look at Hyukjae, his eyes wide. The silence stretches long enough to turn awkward as Leeteuk processes his confession. 

"Right, it's too late for this," their RA sighs. "I can't stop you from meowing, but please do it quietly. Goodnight."

They simultaneously bow in apology as Leeteuk retreats down the hall to his room. He passes by Ryeowook who just came out from the common showers, a towel draped over his head. He bows at Leeteuk then runs towards the room. 

"Everything okay?" Ryeowook holds Donghae's shoulders in concern. He looks at Hyukjae. "Did he see Lucky?"

"Nah, I hid Lucky under the bed. But it was a close call," Hyukjae gently touches Donghae's back. "I should head back. Are you gonna be okay?" 

The younger boy wipes his eyes with the sleeves of the leather jacket. Hyukjae realizes he never took off the jacket since he gave it to him at the cinema. He finds that he rather enjoys seeing the other wear his clothes, so he doesn't bring it up in case he hands it back.

"I'll be okay. Thank you so much, Hyukjae." Donghae's voice was hoarse and quiet. He sounds exhausted so Hyukjae doesn't push it. 

He says goodnight to both of them and makes his exit. He unlocks his own dorm room right next door and walks in. He sees Yesung staring at him from his study table as he discards his shoes by the door. "What?"

"Man, you really do like him."

His face turns beet red as he walks to his closet to change out of his clothes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yesung scoffs as he turns back to his textbooks. "You gave him your jacket."

Hyukjae lies down on his bed in a heap once he's in his pajamas. He hugs his bolster and rolls over to hide his face from his roommate.

"You never let Jieun keep your jacket."

He lifts his blanket over his head and hides in it. Yesung thankfully doesn't elaborate further, but it is enough to kick-start the rapid thoughts in his brain. He knows his roommate is right. He wasn't a romantic, and he was very particular about his clothes. Not once has he let his dates keep any of his clothing, especially his expensive leather jacket. Once again, Hyukjae is confused at how Donghae manages to change everything about how he does things. _What made him so special?_

"Can you think a bit quieter? I'm trying to study here."

Yesung yelps when the pillow Hyukjae throws hit its mark on his head. It makes him feel better enough to lie back down and close his eyes, sleep immediately consuming him. 

He dreams of popcorn and tennis balls.

* * *

_[fic request form](http://forms.gle/fQsoaX5TnFMGWGoo8) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be accepting fic requests from now until further notice! anyone is free to request, but please take note of the disclaimer on the forms. the link is right above ^
> 
> thanks for reading ♡ tune in next week for chapter 3


End file.
